wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary and Gerry: Bad to the Clone
Gary and Gerry: Bad to the Clone is a Wiki Channel DVD for Gary and Gerry. This DVD features two discs of 14 funny and entertaining episodes of Garry and Gerry from both season 1 and season 2. The DVD was released on January 20, 2015. Description What happens when witty and aloof Gary Dugan drinks a chemical potion from a science experiment gone wrong? He finds himself having his very own twin overnight, and one that is the exact opposite of him! Now Gary must figure out a way to live life with his new twin, Gerry, while being able to keep everything as smooth as normal. Watch 14 episodes of Gary and Gerry as they get into stinky situations, accompanied by Gary's science obsessed best friend Scottie, their sarcastic friend Sal, and their berserk neighbor Mr. Pickahorn who is quickly catching on to their secret. Episodes Each episode is 15 minutes long. Season 1 *"Gary Meets Gerry" - When Scottie attempts to make a drink that has the ability to multiply the human brain so humans can become smarter, he ends up failing and puts his mixed chemicals in a bottle to work on later. Gary accidentally drinks it, thinking it's soda, but it causes him to throw up that night. And the next day, he wakes up to find a clone of himself who just happens to be the exact opposite! Now, Gary must keep his clone, who he names Gerry, away from the outside world until Scottie finds a solution. *"Soccer Heads" - When Gary wants to skip school to go to a food convention, he makes Gerry go to school in his place. But when he comes back, he finds out that not only is he better liked by his teachers but he is also now on the soccer team, all which is to his disapproval. *"Spot the Difference" - When Mr. Pickahorn notices Gary and Gerry sneaking outside their bedroom window together, he questions Gary about why there is someone who looks just like him, as Mr. Pickahorn has lived there for years and has never seen a twin. To try and make him believe what he saw was wrong Gary and Scottie must convince Mr. Pickahorn that he is going crazy. *"Stuck On You" - In an attempt to merge them back together, Scottie makes Gary and Gerry cling together with his special merging paste. Instead of merging them overnight like it was supposed to, it instead just harshly sticks the two together. Now, they must hide from everyone around them so no one will notice them together. Season 2 *"Fry-Day Night Live" - Gary's father buys two tickets for Gary and him to "Fry-Day Night Live," a live show where people from the audience fry crazy food and eat it, that airs every Friday night. Instead of staying home and playing videos games like he usually does every Friday night, Gary decides to go, especially since he loves food. But when Gary and his father are called to fry and eat the food, things don't go exactly as planned. *"Gerry Chats" - When Gary tells Gerry to try finding some new friends (under the condition that he can't make friends with anyone Gary knows), Gerry starts talking in a chatroom online. But when Gerry soon gets addicted, Gary becomes jealous and tries to get rid of the chatrooom. *"Gary Gone Good" - Scottie accidentally hits Gary with his nice ray which causes him to turn into a nice kid. When people, especially Mr. Pickahorn, suspect something is wrong with Gary, Gerry must step in and pretend to be Gary, acting like the old Gary, so no one will think anything changed. *"Letters Tell Lies" - When Gary recieves a love/hate letter from someone, with Garry's help, he tries to figure out who it was from. Unbeknownst to him, it was Sal, and as much as she doesn't want him to find out, throughout the episode she still gets offended that he can't figure out it was her. *"Can’t Blame Me" - Gerry accidentally breaks the refrigerator but Gary is blamed for it by his parents. Now, with Gary being grounded, Gary tries to think up a harsh punishment for Gerry that will make him just as unhappy. *"Harvey from Tennessee" - One of Gerry's online friends, Harvey from Tennesee, unexpectedly visits and Gary and Gerry are quickly thrown into a state of panic. Now the two must work together to make sure Harvey doesn't find out about Gary and Gerry. *"Making Over Gerry" - Gary comes up with the idea of giving Gerry a complete makeover so he can finally go out in the real world as himself. But, the only person they know who can do makeovers like this is Pepper. As result, Scottie and Garry must have Pepper give the makeover without finding out the secret that Gerry is Gary's clone, but things don't go as planned. *"That Sal Gal" - Sal is forced to take on the job as the school's new news anchor. Sal doesn't want to at all and speaking on a TV screen is so not her thing, however, when she begins the job, she starts to really like it. The job even begins to change her into a more outgoing person. Her personality and appearance starts to change from brutally honest punk girl to peppy, cute news anchor. And when Gary and Scottie notice this, they decide they need to get her to quit the job so they can have the old Sal back. *"Through the Cloning Glass (Part 1)" - Scottie uses the chemicals he used to make the mixture that cloned Gary to instead make a cloning machine. He plans to reverse the machine so he can combine Gary and Gerry. But, the next day, Gary and Scottie discover that the machine had been used overnight before Scottie could work on reversing it. Gary, Gerry, and Scottie start worrying that someone had cloned themselves! Now the three must find out who was cloned before they are exposed. *"Through the Cloning Glass (Part 2)" - In part two, Gary, Gerry, and Scottie realize it was Pepper who, while babysitting Gary, went through the machine out of curiosity. However, she is unaware that she procuded a twin of herself. Gary and Scottie find her twin, who is very anti-social (the opposite of Pepper). They decide to name her Piper and keep her in Scottie's room, away from Pepper and everyone else. Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise